Obsessive, Possessive, and In Love
by Missbeauty96
Summary: Bella Swan is the new girl at forks high what happens when Edward Cullen will stop at nothing to make her his. Dark , Possessive, and Mental Edward. E&B cannon couples
1. Chapter 1

tip: bold is spoken. italics are thoughts.

BPOV:

MY NAME IS BELLA SWAN AND I AM SIXTEEN. I MOVED TO FORKS, WASHINGTON TO LIVE WITH MY FATHER JUST YESTERDAY. I AM GETTING RESSED FOR MY FIRST DAY AT FORKS HIGH. I DECIDED ON WEARING MY BLACK JIMMY CHOOS, MY BLACK AND ROYAL BLUE AREOPOSTALE SHIRT, AND BLUE JEANS. I BRUSHED MY LONG MAHOGANY HAIR AND PUT IT INTO A SIMPLE PONYTAIL. I WALKED DOWNSTAIRS AND INTO THE KITCHEN ON THE THE REFRIGERATOR THERE WAS A NOTE FROM CHARLIE SAYING THAT HE HAD TO GO TO WORK AND THAT HE WOULD BE HOME LATER. I GOT INTO MY NEW TRUCK THAT CHARLIE'S GOOD FRIEND, BILLY, LET ME HAVE BILLY'S SON, JACOB, FIXED IT UP FOR ME. FORKS HIGH WAS FAIRLY SIMPLE TO FIND WITH CHARLIE'S INSTRUCTIONS. AS SOON AS I PULLED UP INTO INTO THE PARKING LOT I REALIZED THE CARS WERE JUST AS OLD AS MINE EXCEPT FOR A RED BMW AND A SILVER VOLVO. I GOT OUT OF THE CAR AND FOUND THE FRONT OFFICE. I GOT MY SCHEDULE FROM THE SCHOOL'S SECRETARY, MRS. COPE.

1ST-ENGLISH

2ND-CACULUS

3RD-SOCIAL STUDIES

LUNCH

4TH-BIOLOGY

5TH-MUSIC

6TH-DNCE

7TH-GYM

I FOUND THE ENGLISH ROOM AND WALKED UP TO THE TEACHER.

-HELLO, YOU MUST BE THE NEW STUDENT ISABELLA, I AM MRS. RIDELL.-

-PLEASE CALL ME BELLA-

-OK WELL YOU AN SIT NEXT TO MISS HALE OVER THERE THEN-

SHE POINTED THE A BOMBSHELL BLONDE. I QUICKLY MADE MY WAY OVER TO THE SEAT NEXT TO THE BLONDE.

-HEY, MY NAME IS ROSALIE, YOU MUST BE ISABELLA CHIEF SWAN'S DAUGHTER-

-YES, THAT'S ME-

ME AND ROSALIE TALKED FOR THE REST OF THE PERIOD AND WHEN THE BELL RANG SHE INVITED ME TO SIT WITH HER AND HER BROTHER AND THEIR FRIENDS.

CACULUS AND SOCIAL STUDIES PASSED QUICKER THAN EXPECTED I MET THESE GIRLS ANGELA AND JESSICA. ANGEL REALLY NICE AND SHY AND JESSICA IS A BIT OF A CHATTERBOX AND IS A TOTAL GOSSIP QUEEN. WHEN I WALKED INTO THE UCH ROOM I SPOTTED ROSALIE AND SHE WAVED ME OVER.

**-HEY BELA THIS IS EMMET ,MY BOYFRIEND, ALICE ,MY BEST FRIEND, JASPER, MY BROTHER, AND EDWARD, MY BROTHER'S BEST FRIEND.**

**-HELLO EVERYONE-**

EMMETT WAS HUGE WITH MUSCLES BULGING OUT EVERYWHERE, HE HAD SHORT BROWN HAIR, AND BABY BLUE WAS SMALL WITH BLACK INKY HAIR WHICH WAS STYLED IN A SPIKY PIXIELIKE HAIRSTYLE. JASPER WAS LANKY WITH BLONDE HAIR LIKE ROSALIE'S THE BARELY REACHED HIS SHOULDERS, HE ALSO HAD SHARP GREY EYES. AND THEN THERE WAS EDWARD HE WAS WAS LIKE A ADONIS HE HAD MUSCLES BUT HE WASN'T AS BIG AS EMMETT OR AS SMALL AS JASPER EITHER. HE ALSO HAD BRONZE OR WAS IT COPPER HAIR THAT LOOK LIKE SEX HAIR. THEN HE HAD BEAUTIFUL GREEN EYES THAT LOOKED LIKE EMERALDS. EVERYONE EXCEPT EDWARD SAID THEIR HELLOS. EDWARD LOOKED AT ME WITH SUCH INTENSITY THAT I LOOKED AWAY AND BLUSHED. WHEN LUNCHED WAS OVER I FOUND OUT THE EDWARD HAD BIOLOGY WITH ME.

**-DO YOU WANT TO WALK TO BIOLOGY WITH ME- **I LOOKED AT EDWARD HIS VOICE WAS LIKE SILK AS IF IT BELONGED TO AN ANGEL.

**-UMM... SURE... I GUESS- **I STUTTERED. HE SMILED TOOK MY HAND IN HIS AND WE WALKED TO BIOLOGY.

EPOV:

MINE. BELLA IS MINE. EVEN IF SHE DOESN'T KNOW IT YET SHE IN MINE. ANYONE WHO TRYS TO TAKE HER AWAY WILL PAY DEARLY.


	2. AN: IMPORTANT

AN: I just wanted to tell all readers that i plan to post as often as i can which will most likely be every week or few days. in my previous chapter i wrote in all capitals. idid that because something was wrong with my keyboard but it seems to be all better now. WARNING: i wanted to warn my readers that in this story Edward will be dark, possessive, and obsessed with Bella. he will be SUPER controlling i plan on posting the next chapter either tomorrow or Saturday. I plan on writing a new story soon please try to consider writing fanfiction is time consuming so i may not post as much as you may like but i will try to post every week or two. Please review whenever i post something because that gives me an idea of what you want to see happen in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV:

Mine. Mine. Mine. That was the only word i could think of as soon as i saw the new girl i heard Rosalie introduce her as Bella. the name her perfectly she had long waves of mahogany hair that surrounded her head. she had soft pink lips just begging to be kissed, her skin was a soft alabaster white. bella had the most beautiful brown eyes i had ever seen. she was so perfect. i stared at her for the remainder of lunch. The bell rang and alice announced that i had biology with bella next. i was ecstatic. i asked bella to walk with me to biology of course she said yes being the good girl she is. I took her smaller hand in mine and lead the way to biology bella introduced herself to mr. banner, who look at her in a way that was totally disgusting i had to keep myself from kissing her senseless just to show him who she belonged to. Bella of course sat next to me we just watched a movie today it was material i already knew so i focused on bella instead. i loved watching her the way she bit her lips and twisted her hair was driving me crazy. i shifted uncomfortably Edward jr. was straining against my jeans as i thought as bella using her hands and my mouth for something else. i adjusted my erection so it wouldn't scare bella as she looked at me. when biology was over i offered to walked with bella to her next class. i was happy to know that we had the next period together as well. i would have her change any class we didn't have together later, but now i had to walk her next class.

BPOV:

Edward was seriously creeping me out he was touching me all the time and all during biology he kept staring at me like he was crazy. he was serious scaring me. i didn't want to be rude and tell him that though. when we were walking to my next class Edward glared at any of the boys who even glanced at me. he was treating me like i was girlfriend or something. when we were at my next class i introduced myself to the next teacher, mrs. cecelia.

-hello you must be our new student, miss isabella swan-

-yes, that would be me but please call me bella-

-ok, bella, i saw your profile so i know that you play the violin, guitar, flute, and piano correct-

-yes, ma'am and a little singing as well-

-ok well sit by an instrument so we can get started-

Edward pulled me by the pianos and sat me down. I didn't really feel like playing piano today but whatever. Mrs. Cecelia said that we have to work on a song to either sing or play on a instrument or sing or we could group up and do both.

- I guess we should get started then right-

-umm... i guess we should, Edward-

I wanted to either work by myself or work with Angela but he looked so happy i didn't tell him that.

- edward & bella have gym together they are now in the parking lot-

EPOV:

I walked bella to her old truck i was going to have to buy her a new car thus car simply would not do for MY bella. earlier i had 'accidentally' took her caculus book so i would have a reason to visit her later tonight.

-well... i guess this is goodbye-

I said I was so sad that it was time to say goodbye to her even if it was temporally.

-yeah i guess it is see you tomorrow my sweet bella-

BPOV:

What. The. F***. did he just call me his bella. ok so this guy was creepier than I thought.

AN: Ok so the more possessive edward appears. Edward will get more controlling as the story progresses. you will see him become more possessive and controlling as well he will also see him become a little darkward as well.


	4. Chapter 4

One Week Later.

BPOV:

The past week has been hell for me Edward will not stop following me around. He keeps touching me and calling me his Bella and whenever I want to talk to someone who is not him he always finds some excuse to pull me away. One day when Edward was picking me up for school he didn't approve of my outfit and he told me I was his.

-flashback-

"What the hell are you wearing?!"

"I'm wearing my outfit to school edward."

"Like hell you are go upstairs and change right this second!"

"Screw that Edward leave me alone!"

He pushed me against my wall. (Edward had started picking bella up for school)

"Bella, I seriously need you to change right now or I will lose it right now and make you change!"

"Oh yeah Edward! I'd like to see you try."

He tore my shirt of of me and the tore my skirt as well. I tried covering myself up no man had ever seen me like this before. Before I knew it I was blushing like crazy.

"Awe don't worry, my love, I plan on at least taking you on a first date before taking my sweet virginity,"

WHAT THE FUCK IS HE TALKING ABOUT! I thought angrily.

"Listen to me and listen to me good, I will NOT be going on any dates with you and you definitely will NOT be taking my virginity!"

Edward glared at me with such fury that I almost wet myself.

"If you ever and I mean EVER tell me what I will or not be doing you will regret it. You are mine. MINE! Anyone who tries to keep me away from you suffer. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"Yes. I understand," I whispered pathetically.

"Good and just so you know if you do not obey my every request I will end everyone's lives that you care about do you understand me."

"Yes, I understand." I sobbed brokenly.

" My Bella, please don't cry. I'm only doing what is best for us."

-end of flashback-

I was so scared of him that day. He threatened to kill everyone that I cared about. Edward had changed since that day he made me stay with him at all times, no more guy friends, and I had to wear what wanted me too. When Edward realized my clothes didn't reach his standards he destroyed all my clothes even though I begged him not too and bought me new ones. Edward even went as far as to give me rules.

-flashback-

"Bella love I have to put down some rules between us so will know what is expected of you. "

" Rules Edward seriously."

"Yes, now first things first here," he hand me a few papers.

" what are these?"

"Those love are my rules for you to follow at all times."

BELLA'S RULES

1. No Boys besides me should you ever talk too

2. You will dress as i see fit

3. You will never deny my touch

4. You will NEVER talk bad about or curse me out.

5. You must be with me at all times

6. You will not curse

7. You will look presentable at all times

8. If I say to do something you will do it no questions asked.

9. You will submit to me.

10. You will love me

11. You will never to ANYONE about our relationship unless you want them to suffer.

12. You will obey me

13. I am your life now get used to it.

14. You will respect me.

"Do you understand what will happen if you fail to follow these rules bella."

"You will kill the people I love most in the world,"

"Only for you my love. I love you so much it hurts Bella. You are mine now. One day you will be my wife, my lover, the mother of my children."

"Yes Edward,"

Edward assured I would follow his rules when one day Charlie came home busted up because somebody attacked him.

-end of flashback-

One thing was for sure I could never leave Edward he had me in the palm of his fist and he knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.

AN: In the last chapter some of you didn't understand why Charlie came home beat up. Edward hired someone to attack Charlie so that Bella would know he was serious. Also, Bella will submit to Edward for awhile she will be scared of Edward. She will seem like a mindless girl but it won't stay like that.

EPOV:

Bella was more amazing than I thought she adjusted to me very quickly. She was such a good girl. I was glad I didn't have to threaten her... much. I was upset that I had to threaten her I was hoping she would submit to me without having to threaten her. It broke my heart that I had to make her cry. Bella needed to know that she belonged to me and me alone. I remembered our first date she looked so scared.

-flashback-

Bella and I were siting at Bella Italia and she was shaking.

" Bella, love are you cold?"

"No Edward I'm fine."

"Love if you're cold you need to tell me,"

"Edward I'm fine."

"Then why are you shaking then," I said I was getting angry how dare she not tell me what was wrong with her.

"No reason."

"Bella so help me! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I'm scared Edward," she whispered.

"Why are you scared my Bella?"

"I'm afraid I'll make you angry and you will hurt the people I care about."

" oh Bella love I promise to never hurt anyone you care about because I don't like something you say."

-end of flashback-

I felt terrible I didn't want her to be scared of me. I wanted her to be herself. I just wanted her to submit, love, and trust me. Call me sick for the way I assured she would never leave me but it needed to be done. I love Bella to much to allow her to be taken away from me. Bella was my everything . I loved her so much it hurt to be away from her the plans I have for her... no for us were extraordinary.

AN: ok so you have a look into Edward's mind I will try to post again everyday this week but this week I have no idea what my week will be like sorry for the short chapter I'm writing on my phone an that's fairly annoying I'll try to post again today since this is so short.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.

Two Weeks Later

RPOV: (betcha didn't see that coming)

Bella and Edward have been acting so weird lately. Bella acts like she has no spine and Edward is acting like a total dick he keeps telling Bella to do all the time. I hope he is treating her right. I walked to class with Alice.

"Alice, do you think something's wrong with Bella and Edward?"

"Yea, it's scary he is always touching and looking at her weird!"

"Do you think that he is hurting her?"

"No Edward is twisted but he wouldn't hurt a fly, Rose!

"I guess you are right, Ali."

"Of course I am!"

BPOV:

"Do you want to go to my house later today, love?"

"I can't Edward I have plans with my dad."

"And what is so important that you can't be me."

Edward's hand were now fist and he was clenching his jaw. He hated when I wasn't with him. Whenever I was away from Edward he always constantly texted and called me. Having Edward as a boyfriend wasn't as terrible as I thought I would be. He was a really sweet, funny, and smart boy. When we first got together he told me that as long as I did what he asked I could be happy. He was right I am happy... most of the time.

" my dad is inviting the Blacks to dinner at our house and he really wanted me to be there."

" no."

" what?"

"No, as in no you are not going to go."

" Edward, I gave to go."

" no you are not going. End if discussion"

"But Ed-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU ARE NOT GOING,"

He held me against the side of his silver Volvo. He was seething now. He was hurting my arms now. I would definitely have bruises tomorrow.

"Ok."

"Ok what!"

"Ok I won't go I stay with... I'll stay."

"Good, now tell me you love me."

"I love you , Edward." I whispered quietly.

"Good, little girl."

EPOV:

After Bella told me she couldn't come to my house because she had promised to have dinner with Charlie and the Blacks I snapped. How DARE she ditch me for them she should be happy I'm even allowing her to stay with Charlie right now. I don't care if she is legal or not ( Bella is 16 sorry if I said any other age and the reason she is a senior is because she was super smart and skipped some grades.) Soon Bella will move in with me. Of course she will not object if she knows what is good for her.

- 2 Weeks later-

EPOV:

Tonight Bella and I are celebrating are two month anniversary. I am taking her to a small restaurant in Port Angeles. Tonight I also plan on making Bella officially mine. The only reason I had waited this long was because Bella was a virgin and I wanted it to be perfect for us. No one was going to stop me from having my Bella, not even herself. I had reserved a room room for Bella and myself. In a way it work out perfectly my parents were out if town on a business trip, Charlie was out on a fishing trip, and it was our anniversary. What could be more romantic that that? I just hoped my love likes it. It's all for her everything I do is for her now. No one will ever hurt or take away my Bella. She BELONGED to me she no longer belongs to herself. I am the only man she will ever know. It is my job to protect her. She is way to innocent for her own good. The very air around her must be innocent. Before me no other man had seen her naked before no other man had given organisms like I had. She was mine the very first day in I saw her in Forks she is mine.

BPOV:

Tonight is Edward and I's anniversary and I am sooooo nervous. I know tonight Edward expects me to have sex with him. There was no way to procrastinate this any longer I know Edward reserved us a room in a hotel because I heard him making plans on the phone. I tried to tell him that I was not ready to lose my virginity to him and all he got very upset and thought I was doubting his love for me. It wasn't like I was doubting his love for me... I'm just doubting for me.

-after their date-

"thank you for dinner tonight it was lovely."

"You are welcome but the dinner was no where as lovely as the girl who I shared it with."

I blushed and looked down I sat on the bed of the hotel and looked at Edward through my eyelashes. Edward kissed me hungrily causing a moan to escape my lips.

"Oh... Bella, you taste so f***** good..."

Edward pulled down the thin straps of my dress slowly. He kissed up and down the skin on my now bare shoulder. While he was kissing my shoulder he also pulled my dress completely off. He then started undoing the buttons of his shirt. Looking at Edward chest was like looking at the most perfect sculpture on the planet. Eventually our closed were gone and I felt Edward at my entrance.

"Damn you are so wet for me baby."

"Please Edward..."

"I'm sorry baby girl but this is going to hurt."

Edward entered me and it hurt and he hasn't even gotten to my barrier yet! Once Edward pushed past my barrier it hurt like a motherfucker.

"Owww... you're too big... owww." I felt tears fall from my face that he kissed away."

"I know I'm so sorry baby girl. I'm so sorry..." Edward said softly.

When Edward came inside of me he pulled inside of me. He held me in his arms. As I fell asleep I heard thought I heard him say, " Now you are finally mine forever."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. SM does.

3rd Person POV:

Edward Masen walked into his room on the uppermost level of the Mason mansion. He walked across the very large room to a door on the left side of his room. He unlocked the door with a key that had been in his shirt pocket. He opened the wide door swiftly and stepped inside. Before him was a very disturbing sight, but the man before it was far more disturbing. There were photographs in collections of the object of his obsession, the love of his life, and the one thing no one else could have... Isabella Swan. The night she lost her virginity to Edward, he put his plan into motion. The minute he was a hundred percent sure she was asleep he pulled of a small bag he had brought up to the room before he had brought his Isabella here. He pulled out a syringe full of his sperm. He had gently opened her legs and injected his sperm into vagina. This would be the first of many attempts to get her pregnant. If he was lucky she would be pregnant before graduation. Before she could go to college and leave him forever. That was not all he had done that night he had also recorded her losing her virginity to him, for that was a memory he wanted to keep for all eternity. When his family had heard how old she was they were shocked she was only 16, he was already 19 for he had started school yet. The fact that Edward was the first boyfriend she ever had was icing on the cake for him. Isabella was his now and nobody was going to take her away. If he could have her no one could and he does mean no one.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.

BPOV:

Ever since I lost my virginity to Edward he has been acting even more possessive than usual. No male is 'allowed' to talk to me anymore not even for educational purposes. Edward had my schedule changed to match his. Whenever we had projects who was my partner... Edward. Edward even made sure we had our own table at lunch where no one but me and him sat. Edward wouldn't even 'permit' me to be near Jasper and Emmett. I still remember when he beat up Mike Newton for asking me out. I would tell Edward to cut it out but my a** would suffer for that.

-flashback-

"How dare you deny ME!"

I had denied Edward when I had not let him touch my upper thighs in class.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing I'm so sorry."

"Bella, I warned you to never deny my touch in my rules for you but yet you still do it. How dare you deny AND disobey ME."

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean it. Please forgive me I'm so sorry!"

"You belong to ME Bella you are not in control of yourself anymore. Do you hear me you BELONG to me! Haven't I shown you that enough do I need to tattoo my name on you f****** forehead!"

"No you don't I'm yours. I'm sorry."

"Strip!"

"Huh... wait what?"

"Strip now and bend over the bed!"

I slowly pulled my shirt and pants off.

"Your bra and panties as well!"

I took those off as well and then bent over his bed. Suddenly I felt a sharp smack one my a**.

"NEVER deny my touch again!"

I felt a smack to my other cheek.

"Do you understand me!"

He said while smacking me with each word.

"I'm sorry I'll never do it again!"

His smacks got harder

"I'm sorry please stop!"

He just smacked me harder.

"Don't tell me what to do, little girl, I own YOU so don't you dare think you can tell me what to do!"

I started sobbing. It hurt so much. I wasn't going to deny Edward's touch anymore if his is what I would go through everytime. After a couple more smacks Edward smacked my pussy hard a final time. My a** was on fire. Edward sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"I'm sorry little girl but it needed to be done."

He started to try to rub some of the sting out. It made the pain slightly more bearable.

-end of flashback-

I couldn't sit for a couple days after that. I don't know why he wants me so bad. I mean I'm just Bella Swan. This obsession Edward has with me has to go away eventually right.


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does.

RPOV:

Today I was going to talk to Bella with Alice when we went shopping. There just isn't something right about Edward and Bella's 'relationship'. Edward acts like a mad man when it comes to her. It was like he is possessed. We all knew that Edward had problems when he was commited when we were younger... I guess not. I wonder if Bella knew about Edward. I drove to Alice's house first and then to Bella's.

"I think we should confront Bella today about Edward's 'behavior'."

"Me too, Rose, there is just something not right about it."

We drove to Bella's house and the sight we saw shocked us...


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does.

AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! For the story to continue I need some more reviews. If if it is just a simple good I need something! Please!

WWARNING: ABUSE, RAPE, AND THREATENING!

EPOV:

I drove to Bella's house today I had to show her something. Last Sauturday I had gotten something special to show my Bella how much I love her... a tatto of her name. Some may say it's stupid to get a tattoo of my high school girlfriend, but Bella and I were going to be together forever. So why not? It was a symbol of my dedication to her forever. I knew my Isabella would love it.

-skip to Bella's house-

"Hello, my love."

"Hey Edward."

I bent down to give her a kiss. I tried to deepen it but she pulled away.

"I have something I wanna show you." I tell her, I couldn't wait to see the look of joy the tattoo would bring. I would do anything to see her beautiful smile. I lifted my shirt over my head to show her my tattoo of her name 'my little Isabella' it said it was across my chest in black fancy scripted ink. Instead of a look of happiness, love, and appreciation. I was greeted with a look of shocked and horror.

"Edward what have you done...?"

"I got a tattoo to show my love and dedication to you."

"Edward you shouldn't have done that."

"Why not my Isabella?!"

She was really starting to piss me off I got a tattoo of her name on my body and she was the one upset WTF!

"Because those don't come off without costly surgery and whatever Edward that's permanent! What would make you do something so... stupid?!"

I started breathing hard and I could feel my control slipping. She better be real f****** careful what she said to me next it she didn't want for someone to get hurt.

"I was thinking about my undying love for you, my commitment to you, and how we are going to be together forever. How we are going to get married, have kids, and be together until we die." I seethed at her.

"Edward what are you talking about marriage, kids, and whatever. I'm only sixteen I'm not ready for ANY of that stuff. In fact I'm going of to Harvard for college."

WHAT! How DARE she make a decision like that without my permission!

"No! No! No! You aren't you are staying with ME! I am you life now! Get used to it." I screamed at her.

"That's it we are OVER," she yelled," GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

I laughed at her. Did she seriously think she was going to leave me ha, as if. She was mine. I was never going to let her go. I pushed her onto the couch.

"You think you are going to leave me! Well you got another thing coming LITTLE girl."

I pulled her shirt off as well as her other pieces of clothing. Then I took her nipple in my mouth while pushing down my pants.

"Please Edward stop! I'm sorry, just please don't... I don't want this!"

I pulled my shirt over my head and smirked.

"No! You think you aren't mine I guess I'm gonna have to show you."

"No Edward please... don't do this... I beg of you please!"

I slapped her face.

"Shut Up! I'm doing to you to show you you're mine you can never leave me. If you ever try to leave me again I swear I will kill Charlie!"

"No please! Do what you want with me leave Charlie alone. I'll never leave you... I'll stay... I'll stay... just please don't hurt anybody!" She whispered brokenly.

I pushed inside of her tight pussy enjoying the feel of her tightness around my cock. I heard her whimper underneath me, it broke my heart that I made her upset. My Bella needed to understand she belonged to me and me only. I pulled almost completely put of her impossibly tight pussy.

"Mine! You are Mine and no one else's! Do you understand me, My Isabella!" I said while thrusting in and out of her.

"Yes I understand please stop! It hurts! Please Edward... it hurts!"

"No you need to remember that you are mine and that no one else's! You belong to ME! You will never leave ME! I'm the only man you should think about! I'm all you should ever think about!"

I felt my release coming.

"Edward no please pull out please! I can't get pregnant I'm not ready! Please Edward don't!"

Suddenly we both saw the door open. There stood Rose and Alice with shock and horrified looks on their faces.

"Edward get your a** of Bella!"

Rosalie screamed apparently they had heard what was happening.

APOV:

Rose and I walked into Bella's house after we knocked several times and no one answered. We knew Bella was home because we saw Edward and her car outside. We stopped when we heard Edward telling Bella she was his and she couldn't ever leave him. We entered the room as soon as we heard Bella screaming for Edward to pull out and that she wasn't ready for children. We saw Edward on top off Bella. Bella was crying and Edward looked at us with fury in his screamed for Edward to get off of Bella, when he didn't we tried to push him off of her.

"Don't you dare come near me or Bella again or else I will kill you!" Edward screamed at us.

"Guys just go!"

Bella screamed at us.

"But Bella he's hurting you!" I screamed. I saw a large bruise forming on her face the size of Edward's hand. Edward stood up and walked over to me. There was something in his eyes... he looked crazed. I knew that look that was look he has when Tanya cheated on him. And then I knew, I knew why Edward treated Bella the way he did...


	11. Chapter 9 part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Previously

APOV: And then I knew, I knew why Edward treated Bella the way he did...

Now

APOV:

Edward was afraid that Bella would cheat and leave him just like Tanya did. When Tanya cheated on Edward he went crazy. He attacked Garrett, the guy Tanya was cheating with, then he almost killed Tanya it took Emmett, Jasper, AND Carlisle to get him off of her. Tanya's parents of course wanted to sue, but you will be surprised what money could do. Edward even tried to kill himself. After that Esme and Carlisle had him committed. I hadn't seen that look in his eyes since then. Now I was scared very, very scared...

EPOV:

How DARE Alice and Rosalie try to take my Bella away from me. They had even gone as far to try to push me off MY Isabella, MINE! If they think they can take her away from me then they have another thing coming! She was mine! They have just forced me to do something I really didn't want to do. I grabbed my Isabella and whispered in her ear.

"If you don't go upstairs and pack your clothes or anything that you want to take with you, I will shoot Alice and Rose. Do you understand me!"

She nodded. Good girl. I turned to Rose and Alice slowly.

"Edward how could you RAPE AMD HIT Bella!"

I laughed. This situation was funny Rosalie was screaming Allan and shit like she could really do anything, and then there's Alice sitting there cry like a fucking baby.

"Because she is mine and I can do anything I want with her. Not to mention she bought it upon herself! She tried to fucking LEAVE ME!"

Alice looked up at me and said

"Edward you can't treat her like this. Bella loves you but you can't expect her to want to stay and you treat her like this! She is not Tanya..."

I laughed so this is what she thought it was about that slut. I started to laugh uncontrollably. I didn't care about that skank. I was soooooo over her. I loved Bella now.

"You think I still love Tanya. *laughs* I so over her. It's insane you think that I would even compare her to someone as innocent and sweet as Bella."

Bella just came downstairs with her bag looking beautiful as always. I quickly took her bag away from her. She should never have to lift or carry anything. Rose and Alice looked confused. I bent down next to her ear.

"I want you to go along with what I'm about to say. Show them all the love you feel for me." I commanded while kissing her ear.

"Bella and I are going to leave now so you might want to leave."

"Bella to you want to go with him really be honest?" Rose asked.

I gave her a warning look.

"Of course I do I trust him and he loves me he wouldn't hurt me unless I really deserved it." ? ﾟﾘﾞ

"Bella no one DESERVES to be abused!" Alice screamed.

"He's not abusing me! He loves."

"Ok that's enough!" I whispered to Bella once more,"Leave Charlie a note telling him that we have left and eloped, NOW!"

"Yes, Edward." She replied meekly.

I followed Bella into the kitchen slowly, I watched as she grabbed a paper and pen and quickly wrote the note. After she was finished writing, we walked back into the living room and out the front door. I held open the door for her and put her bag in the backseat. As I turned around I saw Alice and Rosalie watching us, I flipped them the 'bird' and got into my car.

"Where are you taking me, Edward?"

"We are going to this nice little place I bought in the mountains you are going to love it baby I filled the house full of stuff we are going to need for 3 months."

What Bella didn't know was that included baby stuff. I just knew she had to be pregnant after two weeks of injecting my sperm into her she had to be. My plan was to take her to the house for awhile now I guess Rosalie and Alice just provoked me enough to do it. I was going to keep her in the house actually it was more of a mansion . I knew she was going to love it. I had a lot of traps and security installed she that we were safe and the she didn't try to leave without me. This was the start of our life's together.


	12. AN: New Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

AN: So Edward gone completely insane. There will be a happily ever after. I have no idea how... but I will make it work. Also I do not know how much longer this story is going to be and if it will have a sequel. Also I am going to start a new story.

Summery:

My Love, My Mobward

Bella Swan is the young daughter of Charlie Swan, a cop whose owes a debt to the Cullens. Edward Cullen decides he wants her... and he will get her. Sorry suck at summaries! Possessiveward, Mobward

Let me know what you think! I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner!

Hugs and Kisses,

MissBeauty96


	13. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

AN: A lot of you have a problem with my grammar. I know my grammar isn't always the best... but cut me some slack I'm not even in high school yet and I usually write my chapters in the middle of the night when I can't sleep. Also, instead of just telling me my grammar isn't the best and my spelling tell me HOW I can correct it. Anyway, so about my new story I already started one of the chapters. I have decided that I will start post that story when I'm done with Obsessive, Possessive, and In Love. I'm am out of ideas for the part of the story! I know there is something that I denfinely want to put something in the story but it can't happen until later in the story. So here's the chaper!

BPOV:

Edward and I drove for hours before we came to this house (more like mansion) in the mountains. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Do you like it baby girl?" Edward inquired.

"It's beautiful." I answered truthfully.

We walked in the house side by side with Edward carrying my bag. Edward walked into the foyer and dropped our bags.

"This is the beginning of our lives together baby girl," Edward whispered while caressing my cheek.

~2 months later~

BPOV:

I woke up this morning and suddenly felt nauseous. I run to the bathroom and throw up violently in the trash as Edward held my hair back.

"Baby, maybe we need to take you to a doctor you've been having morning sickness for a while now," Edward said as soon as I was finished. I suddenly realized that I haven't had my period in a while.

"Edward do you think I could pregnant?" Edward's eyes sparkled.

"I guess... I mean there's always the possibility."

"It doesn't make sense you always used a condom and I'm on the pill!"

"Bella these things happen... We knew the risk when we first decided to make love." Edward said.

Hearing him say that I. Just. Snapped.

"WE! WE KNEW THE RISK YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO HAVE SEX NOT ME!" I screamed.

"My Bella your are making me angry! Please be quiet." Edward said restraint to keep his voice calm.

"YOU! YOU'RE GETTING ANGRY HOW ABOUT ME! YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY FAMILY! THEIR THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT ME!"

"I said BE QUIET!" Edward roared. Inside his eyes I saw something inside him, something that truly scared me. Edward reached out for and I instantly back away from him and towards the door.

"Isn't this cute MY Bella thinks she can run away from me!" Edward taunted. I waited til he took another step towards me then I open the door and run into the room. I felt two hands grab me and lift me from the ground. Edward forced me out unto the balcony and leaned me over the edge.

"You want to leave me! This is the only way you will ever leave me!"

He leaned me over the edge farther.

"I won't Edward I'm sorry. Please...please forgive me." I begged. I don't know about you but I don't want to die today. When he let me go I ran. I started to run down the stairs, when I felt hands encircling my waist.

"So much for me not punishing you baby girl." Edward spoke darkly.

Suddenly his hands let me go and I fell down the flight of stairs and then everything was dark.


	14. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

EPOV:

I ran down the stairs to my Bella, I was so worried there was so much blood! I picked her up in my arms and literally ran to my Volvo. I drove to the nearest hospital in Denver, Colorado. I ran Bella inside screaming that she needed a doctor. The nurse asked what was happened and I told her my pregnant fiancé fell down the flight of stairs. The nurse looked at me skeptically and said that the doctors would talk to me when Bella was out of surgery. I have never been so f*cking scared in my life. so as I st down on the hard blue plastic chair I did something I haven't done in a long time... I prayed, prayed that Bella would be alright, prayed that our baby would survive, and prayed that she would take me back.

AN: I know it's a shortie but I want to get in the habit of updating more! I have seen more people reviewing and that is wonderful! I still want more updates though updates let me know what you think out the story and if you don't review I feel like I'm wasting my time writing this story. Anyway! Remember to review and new stories coming soon! Also check out my new video at Morgan Copeland sing dynamite and remember to subscribe!

Also I have a wonderful new BETA and I really think this will improve my writing and help my grammar. So a big thank you to , my new BETA!

u/5003775/penny-colder


	15. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!

AN: this chapter was inspired over a chapter my wonderful beta, , gave me. Thank you boo! Anywaysit was pointed out to me that you readers wish to see more romance between our two protagonists and more romance it what I will give you! Also this chapter is celebration of OPL hundredth review!

EPOV:

A doctor walked out of the room, that I saw Bella wheeled into earlier. "The family of Isabella Cullen," he called out .

"That would be me," I said standing up, please oh please god please let her be alright, I love her so much.

"We had to perform surgery, but she barely made it..."

"What about the baby is our child okay?" I asked. A grave looked came over his face.

"I'm sorry to inform you but the child didn't make it. The baby was hit with such force it caused injury upon impact. Being that child was so young, it really didn't stand a chance..." The doctor informed me. (Please keep in mind that I have nooooo idea if this is even likely. I am no doctor!)

"Oh God. No no no no no!" I couldn't believe it. I killed our baby. Our child never even had the chance to see the world. (I don't know if I mentioned it before but Bella didn't know she was pregnant she suspected but she didn't know for sure sorry if I said anything else.) I'm a monster. And then suddenly it happened...


	16. Help Me Out!

Order from magazine subscriptions form me to help me school my goal is ten by Friday help me out! You can also buy other things from the website as well. Please please please help me out!

Instructions: go to .com press the button that says login and the login is:

Username: Rockybaby25

Password: Rickyjr1

Please help me out I really want to get ten by Friday!

Also if I reach my goal by Friday Ill post my new story!


End file.
